ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mintaka Lestrange
Mintaka Lestrange (ミンタカ レストランジュ Mintaka Resutoranju), often shortened to Mina (ミナ Mina), is a Human Quincy of the Lestrange Family. While heir to the family, and considered a powerful up and coming Quincy, she often disregards the rules her family set for her. Mintaka is the girlfriend to Marin Sawashiro, a hanyō and famous idol. She is one of the main characters of ''Claw and Fang Tales''. Appearance Mintaka is a girl who looks to be in her early teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trim and white frills around her upper arm and chest, which reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trim and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. Personality Mintaka is a rather 'generic' character; though that is not to say she is not interesting in the slightest. Somewhat bubbly and cheerful, she possesses a certain zest for life, never looking back on her past decisions no matter how erroneous they quite possibly could be. She is friendly to nearly anyone that she meets; though some have noted that she is overly polite with them, leading to them speculate that she is actually somewhat cold—though this varies from person to person. Mintaka has a certain dislike for her parents; never, if ever, listening to their best intentions and wishes due to her rebellious nature; though deep down, she does care for them, albeit begrudgingly. As a side-effect of her dislike for being controlled, Mintaka is killing off her family line because of her relationship with Marin Sawashiro, who she would do anything and everything for. Despite everything, Mintaka enjoys her Quincy powers and wants to do justice in this world. History Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Mintaka possesses a Quincy Cross through which to channel her powers. It takes the shape of just that, a cross. Powers & Abilities Master Archer: Specifically a crossbowwoman, Mintaka, like all Quincy, is a Master Archer, as it is her main form of combat. Her skills as an archer shine through most easily with her accuracy. Despite using a crossbow (which isn't a conventional long-range Quincy weapon), Mintaka is able to hit targets from a fair distance and at exactly the area she herself aimed at. Through the use of a special mechanism, Mintaka is can attack from nearly every direction going forward and her shots still rarely miss. To her credit, however, she notes that targets using enhanced speed are notoriously difficult to hit. :Path Guiding: By infusing her crossbow bolts with her spiritual energy, Mintaka is able to achieve a minor form of telekinesis; which, when used, allows her to guide her bolts to her foe at the expense of straining her mind somewhat; enabling her to perform unexpected sharp turns and move her projectiles at impossible angles to take her foes off-guard without fail. However, due to her belief that she is better without any "tricks", Mintaka rarely, if ever utilizes such a skill. :Arrow Ricochet: She possess several tricks and skills associated with projectiles, such as being able to ricochet her shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. She frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as her weapon to bombard her opponents with attacks from all sides, and then obliterating them when their guard is open. Reishi Absorption: 'As a Quincy, Mintaka primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. By absorbing reishi from her surroundings, Mintaka can bend it to her will for offensive purposes, such as creating bows and arrows, and using it in Quincy spellcasting, or concentrating the energy to form swords. '''Gintō Expert: ' 'Expert Swordsman: ' 'High Spiritual Power: '''Mintaka exhibits a high amount of spiritual energy.Having mastered the Quincy ability ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike, she is able to add to her own energy, which gives her an advantage in battle. Spirit Weapon '''Ama no Habakiri '(天羽々斬, "Slash of Heavenly Wings"): Mintaka's Quincy Bow. Unlike most Quincy, Mintaka's Ama no Habakiri takes the form of a metal-crossbow, through which she can easily channel her spiritual energy to 'load' Heilig Pfeil, which Saiph, her father, notes hit both harder and faster than a normal Quincies Heilig Pfeil. This is most likely due to the weapon's nature as a crossbow, which is used to fire bolts, not arrows. While Mintaka can only fire one Heilif Pfeil straight at any given time, her skill with Ama no Habakiri allows her to fire arrows in quick succession, one after the other by pulling the trigger so that it appears she is firing more than one arrow per second. *'''Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Mintaka can gather Reishi from her surroundings and shape it into arrows *''' Engelhaft Licht '(エンジエルハプト リヒト'' (羽衣) Enjeruhaputo Rihito; German for "Angelic Light", Japanese for "Angel's Raiment"): A simple technique where Mintaka releases a mechanism on the crossbow which allows Mintaka to release Heilig Pfeil in quite literally every direction except for up, down, and towards herself, giving her a decent range of fire, which, couple with her attack speed, makes this technique difficult to dodge. Trivia *Mintaka is Darkrai's first initial main character who is female. She doesn't, however, bear the honour of being Darkrai's first female main character ever. That honour goes to Miharu Kurosaki of BLEACH. *Mintaka's name pays homage to Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Darkrai's favorite Harry Potter characters. She keeps the same surname, and her forename, Mintaka, is drawn from the constellation Orion, the same constellation Bellatrix is a part of and the original character drew her name from. **In fact, Darkrai had considered giving her the name "Bellatrix Lestrange", but didn't want to deal with the messages from other users. Category:Female Category:Bleach Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Sword User Category:Reiryoku User Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Claw and Fang Tales